Alex le serpent malgré elle
by Caroline Faelan
Summary: Alex est une fille trèèèès timide . En entrant à Poudlard, elle , la timide, aura réussi à se faire deux amis, et le destin a décidé que ce serait Fred et George Weasley... Et imaginez cette fille qui n'a rien fait de mal se retrouver au milieu des Serpentards à cause de ce Choixpeau magique de malheur. Tout ça donne les mémoires d'une ado pas comme les autres!
1. Prologue: De zéro en héro

**Alex le serpent sans le vouloir**

 **Prologue**

Commençons par le commencement. Je m'appelle Alexandra Léonie. Et j'allais à Poudlard donc pas besoin de vous dire mon âge ! Pour les lents d'esprits je tiens à dire que j'avais 11 ans. Mais l'histoire que je vais vous raconter ne se passait pas exactement à ce moment-là, c'était plus tard mais pour que vous compreniez, il faut que je commence par ça. En plus, autant vous le dire, je suis né au mauvais moment. En fait je suis né la même année que le célèbre Harry Potter.

Et là quand je vous dis Harry Potter vous vous dites « Waaaaaaaa ! Le grand Harry ! Avec la cicatrice et tout et tout ! Je veux un autographe de lui, ouiiiiiiin ! ». Non. Tout simplement cette histoire à un rapport lointain avec lui. Peut- être qu'il fera quelques apparitions, mais ce n'est pas le personnage central et de toute façon une grande partie d'entre vous connaissent son histoire sous toutes les coutures. Je parie que vous vomissez du Harry ! Bon je pousse le bouchon un peu loin. Et puis vous voulez peut-être, je dis bien peut-être écouter mon histoire… Peut-être.

Mon compartiment était vide. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai trouvé un compartiment vide alors que le train était rempli à ras-bord. C'est nul et moi qui voulais me faire des amis c'était râpé. De l'autre côté du couloir, par la vitre de la porte je voyais le compartiment d'en face. Il y avait une fille avec les cheveux marrons bouclés et deux garçon, un rouquin plein de taches de rousseur, l'autre les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et… Une cicatrice sur le visage ? Pincez-moi je rêve Harry Potter ? Bon OK. C'est pas grave je lui parlerais plus tard j'ai tout mon temps pour m'ennuyer seule. Dans mon terriblement vide compartiment… Soudain plus tellement vide car la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, me faisant sursauter comme je n'avais jamais sursauté de ma vie. C'était deux garçons, assez grand en taille et rouquins, des jumeaux en plus. Et ma première discussion avec des gens qui pourrait être des potentiels amis commença :

-Salut moi c'est Fred Weasley ! S'exclama joyeusement le premier des jumeaux.

-Et moi c'est George ! Weasley évidemment mais je pense que tu l'avais remarqué. Dit le second.

-Euh, bonjour… « Ouah, c'est tout ce que t'arrive à sortir ? Oups, j'avais oublié ton incapacité à lier des liens sociaux appelé timidité soi dit en passant ».

-Tous les compartiments étaient pleins et puis on a vu que le tiens était vide… Alors nous voilà ! S'exclama de nouveau le franchement trop joyeux Fred.

\- Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? Me lança bien plus calmement Georges. « Au moins maintenant tu pourras les différencier et en plus il me semble que George a moins de taches de rousseur… Tant mieux tu sauras lequel est lequel ! »

-Je m'appelle Alexandra Léonie mais vu que l'on va passer le voyage ensemble vous pouvez m'appeler Alex. « J'ai l'impression que quand il s'agit de parler aux autres, tu es coincée comme pas deux, mais je me répète, et en plus faut te concentrer sur ta première discussion amicale à la fin ! »

-Eh bien ravi de faire ta connaissance Alex ! S'écria Fred.

-Donc vu qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés, je suppose que tu es en première année ? Indiqua George avec un grand sourire « Toujours aussi calme, et curieux en plus, je croirais presque qu'il veut bien être ton ami… Attendez, quoi ? Il n'est pas en première année ? »

-Oui, et toi ? Enfin vous je veux dire ! « Cool, si t'oublie l'autre je parie qu'il va être encore plus saoulant pour se faire remarquer. Tu es une gourde timide maintenant ».

Et je gagnai mon pari mental. Fred commença à parler sans s'arrêter, tellement que je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais je ne captais plus rien. Et George avait l'air ans le même état que moi alors je décidais de me tourner vers la fenêtre. Je soupirais en regardant le paysage qui commençait à défiler. Je m'éloignais de la gare. Pour la première fois ma vie allait être un peu palpitante ! Qui n'a pas entendu parler de la très célèbre école Poudlard ! Celle où j'allais en plus ! Heuuuuuu… Peut-être quasiment tous les moldus existant dans ce monde. Je dis bien quasiment car il y a beaucoup de sorciers dont la famille est moldu. Mais Fred me tira de mes pensées parla moins rapidement et plus fort comme s'il avait remarqué à quel point je ne l'écoutais plus et demanda :

-Vous avez faim ? Je vais acheter des choses à manger si vous voulez quelque chose vous me le dites ! « Son éternelle joie me donne envie de l'étriper mais bon faut faire avec c'est un de tes premiers potentiels amis ! »

-Non ça ira. Déclarais-je avec un sourire tristounet « Non mais tu es vraiment bête toi ! Tu oublies que tu dois faire des liens, forces toi un peu ! »

-Mais on peut t'acheter un petit truc tu sais ! On va pas te laisser jeûner, faut bien que tu manges ce midi ! S'écria George « Oooh ! Il s'inquiète pour toi ! Vite, profites en t'auras pas deux occasions de lui faire la manche ! »

-Bon… c'est OK mais par contre je paye ma part, même je vous paye les bonbons ça me fait plaisir ! Fis-je avec un sourire qui incite à accepter. Et oui j'ai toutes sortes de sourires vous verrez. « Tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ? Tu pouvais te faire payer tout ce que tu voulais et à la fin tu leur payes tout ?! »

-Si tu as envie de payer ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher, me dit Fred avec la tête du mec qui ne laisse pas passer sa chance.

-Si tu insistes, accepta George.

Et sur ce, je donnais un peu d'argent à Fred qui sortit du compartiment en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sans Fred, le compartiment était extrêmement calme. Décidant de faire la conversation, je me suis tournée vers George qui lui me regardait déjà, attendant ce que j'avais à lui dire.

\- Et au fait, tu es en quelle année toi, à Poudlard ? « Il te déteint dessus tu commences à faire ta curieuse… »

-En troisième année. Tu verras ça te feras drôle à ton arrivée tu iras sur une barque et nous dans un carrosse… Il s'arrêta se rendant compte de quelque chose pourtant il ne me semblait pas qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Mais tu veux peut-être que je ne te gâche pas la surprise.

-Non raconte-moi on a rien de mieux à faire. J'aime bien les surprises mais je préfère que tu me raconte, en plus tu es en troisième année tu dois connaître des choses que les premières années connaissent pas !« Hé Oh ! Allo la Lune ici la Terre ! Tu fous quoi ? Il a deux ans de plus que toi je te rappelle, fais pas ta tête brûlée ! »

-Eh bien tu as raison, avoua-t-il avec une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux, il y a plein de passages secrets dans cette éco- , brusquement la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et rentra un Fred avec des bonbons plein les poches… Et la bouche.

-Chalut ! Chuis décholé chai pas pu m'empêcher d'en mancher un peu avant vous. Cha vous chène pas ? La bouche pleine, avec tellement de tact, et en envoyant plein de postillons, il nous posa cette question. « J'ai rien dit. Ils ont deux ans de plus que toi mais franchement on dirait qu'ils ont plutôt deux ans de moins »

Bon sang, il aurait pu nous attendre c'est la moindre des choses ! Mais je ne vais pas engueuler un de mes premiers potentiels amis alors voilà ce que je choisis de répondre avec la tête la plus gentille que je pouvais faire sans pour autant avoir une tête trop niaise :

-Pourquoi ça nous gênerais ? À moins que tu aies tout mangé, je ne vois pas en quoi ça gênerais, franchement ! « Bien dis Alex, je parie que tu ne passes plus pour une gourde timide maintenant ! »

-Moi, je dis que l'on ne pouvait pas rêver d'une meilleure colocataire de compartiment, qui nous paye nos bonbons en plus ! Dit George sur un ton enjoué.

-Cha ch'est bien frais ! Ajouta Fred. « Eh bien, tu es une super-héroïne Alex, comme la chanson dans Hercule, un des seuls films de moldus que tu aies vu dans ta vie, dit : De Zéro en Héro illico! ».

 **La note de l'auteur :**

 **Ma toute première histoire ! J'y crois même pas, c'est… Je trouve pas mes mots (le comble d'un écrivain j'dis ça j'dis rien). Vous savez c'est qu'un avant-goût, c'est un échantillon pour voir ce que je sais faire, c'est pas bien super mais ça va alors je compte bien continuer ! Et envoyez moi des reviews ! J'ai besoin d'avoir des avis sur ce que j'écris. A plus au prochain chapitre ! (qui sera le premier).**


	2. Chapitre 1: Une famille d'enfer

**Chapitre 1 : Une famille d'enfer**

Cela faisait quelques heures que George, Fred et moi discutions. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu manger autant de bonbons, heureusement, il n'y en a plus et puis il faut se garder pour le repas de ce soir aussi tu sais ! ». Dehors il faisait très sombre, on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait nuit alors que c'était à peine l'heure où je mangeais d'habitude. George et Fred m'avaient expliqué dans les moindres détails Poudlard, les professeurs, les fameux passages secrets et Pré-au-lard. Voyant que j'aimais bien les écouter, ils me décrièrent aussi leur maison, leur famille, si bien que j'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours. Ils me montrèrent aussi leur goût pour les blagues et à la fin je savais tout d'eux, mais eux ne savait rien de moi. Alors Fred posa la question fatidique sans se douter à quel point elle était fatidique pour moi :

-Et toi, c'est comment chez toi ? Pas peuplé de rouquins dans tous les cas j'imagine !

Moi il m'a fait éclater de rire parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la question fatidique soit posée de cette manière. « Alex, dis leur tout tu n'as rien à perdre, ils savent que tu es une fille sympa tu leur as parlé tout l'après-midi et tu leur as même donné des idées de blague, reste pas comme ça à rien dire, maintenant ce sont tes amis et tu ne dois pas avoir peur qu'ils te jugent ! ». Après un moment de réflexion à regarder un coup dans les yeux de Fred et un autre dans les yeux de George, je me décidais enfin à faire comme ma petite voix intérieure me disait :

-Je préfèrerais presque que ma famille soit peuplé de rouquins, déclarais-je avec un sourire amer. En fait, ma famille est à fond dans les choses genre noblesse, sang pure et tout le tralala… Ma mère me saoule depuis toute petite avec ce qu'est la noblesse de sang, mon père c'est pire il se fout complètement de moi. Je suis enfant unique et chez moi, autant vous le dire, ma seule amie c'est nôtre elfe de maison, elle m'a appris à jouer au poker et au rami. Vous allez peut-être rire mais comme je ne sais pas comment passer le temps, ma vie se résume à faire semblant d'écouter ma mère, lire, manger et jouer aux cartes avec l'elfe de maison. Un jour j'ai fugué de chez moi et je suis allée à un cinéma moldu avec tout l'argent moldu que j'avais piqué à mes parents et j'y ai passé la journée en mangeant du pop-corn. Je suis rentrée quand j'en avais marre, à la fin de la journée et mon père m'a baffé, ma mère disais qu'elle s'était inquiété comme jamais et moi je lui ai dit que je m'en foutais et je suis partie dans ma chambre. Là, mon elfe de maison me réconforta mais me dit aussi que mes parents s'étaient inquiétés un peu mais qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés le petit doigt. C'est comme ça chez moi.

Les deux frères me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. George me tapota l'épaule avec un sourire triste, Fred ne bougeait pas d'un iota, sur le coup je croyais qu'il avait fait une crise cardiaque. Et soudain je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Alors à ce moment-là, George me prit dans ses bras pendant que je pleurais comme une madeleine sur sa chemise et Fred me disait des choses gentilles du genre « T'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas comme eux », « On sera là pour toi on est tes amis », et ça dura au moins une bonne heure avant que je reparle en essuyant les dernières petites larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage humide :

-Vous êtes vraiment de bons amis. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que c'était aussi rapide de se faire des amis ! M'exclamai-je dans un éclat de rire afin de les rassurer, ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner car ils n'avaient plus l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi.

-Alex, c'est facile d'être ami avec toi, tu es super sympa et compréhensive ! Me dit George avec son regard que lui seul sais faire « Punaise ! Tu as vu ce regard ! C'est trop déstabilisant comment il peut faire ça avec ses yeux ? »

-En plus tu nous paye des bonbons on ne pouvait pas en demander plus pour nous ! T'es nôtre nouvelle meilleure amie ! S'écria Fred l'éternel heureux.

-Vôtre meilleure amie ? « Waa ! Trop de flatteries ! » Vous êtes sûrs ? Je veux dire ça fait qu'une journée qu'on se connait ce n'est pas un peu rapide ? Fis-je complètement perplexe, comme d'habitude.

-Hummm… Tu connais beaucoup de filles qui ont une famille d'enfer, dans le mauvais sens du terme, qui ont la patience d'écouter deux blagueurs comme nous parler sans s'arrêter, et qui n'ont pas peur de pleurer devant deux garçons en parlant de leur vie personnelle tout en étant gentille, sympathique et en ayant le sens de l'humour à n'importe quel moment de la journée ? Parce que à part toi moi j'en connais aucune et c'est ça qui fait que tu seras une formidable complice en ce qui concerne de faire des blagues aux Serpentards. George débita tout ça d'un coup et ça me fit vraiment chaud au cœur. « Tu fais ton petit effet Alex, tu as deux amis en moins d'une journée si ça ce n'est pas une preuve que tu es sympa ! »

-Merci George, et merci Fred ! Dis-je avec un très grand sourire de remerciement.

Le train commençait à ralentir, et je pensais que c'était dommage que le voyage ne dure pas plus longtemps. Pour une fois que j'avais des gens avec qui discuter ! Jusqu'à l'arrêt complet ils continuèrent de parler avec moi pour me rassurer sur le fait qu'on se reverra au dîner, et qu'ils me montreraient tout Poudlard. Ils étaient sûrs que j'irais à Gryffondor mais bon… On pouvait avoir des doutes. Je tournais la tête vers le compartiment d'en face, celui avec Harry Potter, et il était vide.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait descendre. Proposai-je avec une toute petite voix alors que les deux frères s'étaient lancés dans un débat.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi qui leur sourie puis regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent le monde qu'il y avait avant que Fred ne décrète d'un ton bien trop solennel pour l'occasion :

-Peut-être que tu as raison Alex.

En descendant du train, les deux jumeaux m'accompagnèrent pour chercher leurs valises. C'était extrêmement compliqué de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, surtout quand on était trois, mais finalement on y arriva en perdant deux fois Fred qui disait bonjour à quasiment toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Devant le petit wagonnet ou étaient rangés toutes les affaires des élèves, il y avait une espèce de géant. Les Weasley m'en avaient parlé, c'était le garde-chasse, il rangeait les valises des élèves. D'ailleurs mes valises et la cage de ma chouette m'ont l'air assez haut… Soudain une grosse voix grave mais très gentille me fit sursauter en me posant une question :

-Je peux t'aider ? C'était le fameux garde-chasse, « La taille du mec ! C'est encore plus impressionnant quand on le voit de près.»

Zut, Fred m'avait dit son nom mais je ne m'en rappelle plus… D'ailleurs ou ils sont ces deux zigotos qui me servent de meilleurs amis ? Ils sont là-bas mais je ne vais pas mettre un vent au géant non plus !

-Bonsoir monsieur, euuuh vous pourriez m'attraper ma valise et la cage de ma chouette s'il vous plaît ? J'ai oublié ma veste dedans… Et j'aimerais bien voir comment va ma chouette. Fis-je très peu sûre de moi, la voix tremblant un peu. « Monsieur ?! Non mais c'est bon t'as qu'à appeler George Monseigneur tant que t'y es ! »

-Bien sûr ! Me répondit-il tout en attrapant ma valise dans une main et la cage de ma chouette dans l'autre « Il est fort en plus ! Tu n'arrives même pas à soulever ta valise à deux mains, t'es obligé de la faire rouler par terre ! ».Mais ne m'appelle pas monsieur, moi c'est Hagrid.

-Contente de vous rencontrer Hagrid ! Lui dis-je sur un ton enjoué.

-Tu es en première année donc, sinon je me souviendrais de toi ! En déduisit il, me répondant sur le même ton enjoué que j'avais employé.

Pendant une minute ou moins je cherchais ma veste dans ma valise que je sortis et je l'enfilai sur le champ car pour ainsi dire, on se les pelait. Ensuite je pris la cage de ma chouette, qui je tiens à le dire s'appelait Blackie car ses plumes étaient noires de jais. Elle, car vous l'aurait sans doute deviné c'est une fille, a des yeux bleu turquoise, comme la mer des caraïbes. Et ensuite je repassais ma valise et la cage avec Blackie à Hagrid.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé voir ma chouette et prendre ma veste. Remerciais-je Hagrid avec un petit sourire et les joues rouge à cause du froid.

-Mais de rien ! Il fait un froid de canard pour cette époque de l'année tu sais ! Et comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je m'appelle Alexandra Leoni, mais tout le monde m'appelle Alex. « Euh… J'imagine que par tout le monde tu veux dire Fred et George, j'dis ça j'dis rien. »

-Alors Alex, on va bientôt partir en barque pour Poudlard il faudrait que tu rejoignes les autres. Me dit-il en pointant le regroupement de premières années près du lac.

-D'accord… à toute à l'heure ! Lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers l'attroupement et en lui disant au revoir de la main.

De l'endroit où j'étais, j'ai pu voir Fred et George monter dans les carrosses et en se retournant ils me virent et me firent un signe de la main. « Bon sang, ces deux gars sont trop gentils ! ». Brusquement aller vers cette masse de gens me rappela la fille timide que j'étais. J'eu une crise de panique, tout ce monde c'était trop pour moi mais en même temps… Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. « Maintenant, à l'eau ! »

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont lu le prologue. Je tiens à dire que l'histoire va se dérouler sur plusieurs années de la scolarité d'Alex à Poudlard. Et envoyez moi des reviews ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! Sur ce au prochain chapitre !**

 **Et j'oubliais de dire (parce que c'était trop évident pour moi) que tous l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Alexandra Leonie.**


	3. Chapitre 2: En barque? Plus jamais merci

**Chapitre 2 : En barque ? Plus jamais merci…**

Après un voyage en barque pour le moins salissant, (mal de mer, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…) après avoir discrètement jeté mon inlavable veste à l'eau, après avoir supporté un camarade de bateau pleurant sa grenouille perdu (un certain Neville je crois) nous arrivions enfin à Poudlard. C'était grand. Très grand. Énormément grand. « Putain, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas flipper à mort et tout ça parce que t'as peur de te perdre ! » Oui il fallait que je reste calme. Il faut que je me déstresse. Une main se posa brutalement sur mon épaule et me fit sursauter de malade (non pas que ce soit vraiment brutal mais après le coup du mal de mer un petit coup de vent aurait pu me faire tomber) :

-Pas taillée pour l'eau à ce que je vois ! S'écria Hagrid dans un éclat de rire.

Je mis un peu de temps à capter ce que Hagrid venait de ma dire car mes réflexes mentaux étaient un peu ralentis (mal de mer) et je ne fis que le regarder comme si il n'était pas là en mode je regarde le vide puis environ 10 secondes plus tard mon cerveau sembla se remettre à marcher et j'émis un espèce de murmure proche du grognement qu'Hagrid sembla tout de même comprendre et qui sembla même l'inquiéter :

-Ch'sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai jamais eu l'pied marin…

Et là je vomis tout ce qu'il restait dans mon ventre déjà bien vide… Sur les pieds d'Hagrid. Et là ce fut le drame. Par pour les personnes autour de moi mais pour MOI. J'explique. Après j'avais la vision trouble et essayer de la rendre moins flou aggravait mon mal de tête qui battait déjà des records. Ensuite, dans une tentative désespérée de me raccrocher à quelque chose, car oui je ne sentais plus mes jambes et j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir, je me suis raccroché à une cape, celle d'un autre élève qui était autour de moi sans doute, et je tirais tellement fort dessus pour tenter de rester debout qu'à la fin on était tous les deux à terre. Et là, je vis son visage. Qui a déjà rêvé de tomber sur Drago Malfoy ? Pas moi c'est certain « C'est foutu. Le premier jour et t'es déjà foutu t'es forte ma vielle ! ». Après ça c'était le trou noir. Mais la dernière chose que j'ai pu entendre c'était :

-LÂCHE-MOI ! AAAAAAAH ! PAS MON NOUVEAU COSTUME EN SOIE! JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER SALO… »

« Aaaaouuuuaaaiiiieee… Putain ça fait mal, et ça sent le parfum pour vielle ici, on se croirait chez ta grand-mère. »

-Alors on se réveille ? Lança une voix quelque part autour de moi (je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux). « Merde, elle lit dans les pensées? »

-Euh oui… répondais-je sur un ton qui voulait plutôt dire le contraire.

Puis j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie, car il y avait plein de lits autour de celui ou j'étais. Derrière moi il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière du soleil. « La lumière du soleil ? Pendant combien de temps tu as dormi ? ». Assise sur un lit à côté du mien il y avait une vielle dame (pour moi à 40 ans une personne est vielle alors…) habillé en rouge et en blanc, avec des yeux bien bleu et des cheveux gris. Ça devait être l'infirmière. « Les deux autres en avaient parlé, mais c'est quoi son nom déjà ? ».

-Tu devrais te reposer Alexandra. Tu as fait une grave crise d'hypoglycémie et en t'évanouissant ta tête heurta une pierre. As-tu déjà eu ce genre de crise ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un air soucieux.

-Non pas que je sache. Lui répondis-je un peu dans les vaps. Humm… J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? Et quelle heure est-il ?

-Eh bien tu as dormi toute la nuit ici à l'infirmerie et il est 7h00 du matin. Oh et Mr Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu ailles le voir dans son bureau quand tu seras assez en forme. Me dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

-Est-ce que c'est pour que le choixpeau magique me dise dans quelle maison je vais aller ? Devinais-je. « Oh, le cerveau semble se remettre en marche ».

-Je pense, il ne me l'a pas dit. Tu es assez en forme pour te lever ? Me dit-elle son air soucieux remplaçant à nouveau l'enjoué.

-Je- Aaaah ! En commençant à m'asseoir sur le lit mon mal de tête reprit bien plus fort qu'avant m'arrachant un cri de douleur. « C'est pas possible tout redevient flou… »

-Il faut que tu prennes cette potion maintenant sinon tu t'évanouiras de nouveau. Elle porta le verre plein de cette mixture étrange à mes lèvres et je bus tout le contenu sans me poser de question, j'étais en mode zombie. « Déguelasse ». La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors dans un grand bruit et deux tornades orange déboulèrent (non vous n'avez pas deviné…)

-ALEX ! Dès qu'on a vu que tu n'étais pas là avec les premières années on s'est douté qu'il y avait un truc ! Hurla George.

-C'est Hagrid qui nous l'a dit ! Cria Fred aussi fort que son frère.

Même pas deux secondes après ils semblaient un peu plus calme mais George plus que Fred car c'est lui qui me reparla en premier :

-Ça va ? Dit-il en ayant l'air inquiet comme pas deux (mais dans un sens si comme deux parce que son frère jumeau est aussi… enfin bon).

-Je me sens... moyen… Répondis-je d'une voix faible et en ayant l'impression que tout tournait autour de moi, mais j'eu quand même la force de demander : Vous êtes venus pour moi ?

-Ben oui pour toi, y'a pas deux Alex que je sache. Répondis Fred du tac-au-tac.

-Non, pas dans… ce sens. « Putain, même si t'es malade tu pourrais aller plus vite que deux mots à l'heure ! ».En fait je voulais dire que vous vous êtes gênés rien que pour moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! S'énerva George. Tu es nôtre meilleure amie je te signale !

-Pour moi le concept est encore tout nouveau vous savez… Soupirais-je.

Je levais ma tête vers eux et les regardais. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter, je ne me suis jamais rendue compte que je comptais autant que ça pour eux (en même temps ça fait pas deux jours qu'on se connait).

-Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! Vociféra-t-elle. Elle se leva de l'endroit où elle était assise afin de les pousser vers la sortie avec une force dont je ne me serais jamais douté qu'elle aurait.

-À tout à l'heure Alex ! Me crièrent-ils avant d'être expulsés de l'infirmerie. À partir de ce moment je crois que je me suis rendormie. « Ils sont trop gentils. Mais attention Alex, trop de gentillesse c'est trop niais ! ».

Quand je rouvris les yeux, le soleil était en train de se coucher et mon estomac grognait. La pièce était baignée dans une lumière orangée qui était d'ailleurs très paisible. « Aaaah, c'est zen ». Je me redressais en baillant. « Oh, même plus de douleurs, c'est trop cool ». Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je sentis un courant d'air, j'étais en chemise, surement une chemise de l'infirmerie. Alors j'entrepris de me changer. Mes habits étaient sur une petite table de nuit à côté de mon lit. Pendant ce temps mes pensées voguait de ci de là, mais je ne pouvais pas nier que ce qui occupait le plus mon esprit en ce moment, c'était dans quelle maison j'allais aller. Je ne pouvais nier que ça aurait été trop super bien si j'allais à Gryffondor, ils sont tous gentils là-bas, enfin je crois, mais je risquais de terminer autre part aussi.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais prête, les cheveux qui partait dans tous les sens, mais j'étais prête. Je me regardais dans le miroir accroché sur le mur en face de mon lit. Je me suis toujours plaint d'être très petite, intérieurement évidemment car je n'avais personne à qui me confier, mes cheveux étaient coupés carré et lisses, d'un noir genre trou noir (je peux pas faire plus précis), et j'avais des yeux bizarres car ils avaient trois couleur : gris bleu vert. Au soleil bleu-vert, quand il fait nuageux ou à l'ombre, bleu-gris, mais bon pour ça je vais pas me plaindre. J'avais un petit nez en trompette et une peau blanche et pale comme un mort. « Hé, mets ça sur le compte que t'était malade ma vieille ». Mais même habituellement j'étais pale et donc je trouvais ça moche avec mes cheveux couleur nuit. Mais bon, comme je le dis si bien, je vais pas me plaindre. L'infirmière arriva et je me souvenais de quelque chose que je voulais lui demander :

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Mme Pomfresh. Je vois que vous vous sentez mieux. Avant d'aller manger je vais vous conduire au bureau de Mr Dumbledore. Me dit-elle sans m'étonné car il fallait tout de même que je sache dans quelle Maison j'allais pour savoir à quelle table m'asseoir (Hé oui, Fred et George disent pas que des trucs inutiles !).

-Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… Dis-je en emboîtant le pas à Mme Pomfresh qui était déjà partie devant.

 **La note de l'auteur :**

 **Que dire… J'adore écrire ! Et je pense que maintenant je posterais mes chapitres tous les deux jours. Et en relisant mes anciens chapitres j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas fait la description d'Alex (physique hein). Et je vous en supplie ce serait trop cool que j'ai des reviews je voudrais vos avis ! Mais en attendant, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
